The Cost of Love
by MidnightFlame325
Summary: 14 pages of...whatever you want to call it put into 1 chapter. It's Inu/Kag so don't hate me for some stuff. Rated M for character death. Maybe some other pairings as well.


**The Cost of Love**

**Me:So my friend [you know who you are] wanted this story out since...last week...?**

**Inu:You fucking had time for THIS but not the other one?**

**Me:Weeellll...**

**Inu:Well I hope you finish another chapter for your first story. I can't wait.**

**Me:*stares* Inu...yasha? *pokes his head***

**Inu:WHAT THE HELL BITCH? I'M NOT AN IT YA KNOW!**

**Me:...So anyways!**

**Inu:I'M NOT AN IT!**

**Me:*tries to run* So this is supposed to be sad and don't hate me for a few things! It's NOT a oneshot!**

**Inu:GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**

**Me:...*runs away screaming like a maniac***

* * *

The restless spirit stalked silently through the walls of the enormous castle. News of Queen Izayoi and King InuTaisho's new son spread through the land within two days.

The prince's name was InuYasha Takahashi. Everyone had talked about the baby for the baby for days. With his fair silver hair, and his golden butterscotch eyes, the spirit was disgusted.

Of course, being the brother of InuYasha, the spirit _did_ have a right to be jealous.

"At last," said the spirit in his eerie whisper. "After so many days of torture, I have finally gotten to the little prince—or my _brother_." He said, sneering at the word.

"I've studied spells and charm casting long enough to curse this little boy for life!"

Baby InuYasha opened his eyes slowly. He didn't begin to cry, though, like most babies would. Instead he began to giggle and it sounded like the gentle tingle of chimes in, its sound resting in the air.

The spirit scowled, and started to chant:

_Because of your happiness,_

_Brother of flesh and bone,_

_Whoever you care about,_

_Shall turn to stone!_

And with that, the spirit drifted through the walls, leaving InuYasha watching in mere curiosity.

InuYasha's small dog ears twitched a little as he fell asleep again.

At the age of ten, InuYasha learned the true meaning of love, and his parents turned to stone.

* * *

***** Nine Years Later… *****

InuYasha brought himself up to be a fine young man. Eventually, he was known as Yash.

Yash had taught himself everything there was to know about being a warrior; such as sword fighting, agility and patience.

He had also forgotten how to love. He felt lonely and eaten away from the inside—like some part of him was missing.

Because of the incident nine years ago with his parents, Yash had resisted the urge to interact with people. He talked only to his hand carved soldiers, which had also turned to stone—it was too risky to care about anyone.

Yash's childish attributes had turned into chiseled features. His hair was still locks of silver, and his eyes shone as bright as sunshine. His cheekbones were high, angular, and bands of muscle outlined his arms. If any girl was lucky enough to see him, they instantly fell in love.

Yash locked himself in his room. It was his alone time—no one was allowed inside.

"Finally!" he huffed. "Alone at last—those servants never leave me to peace!"

He sat down on his bed. He looked at the stone figures of his mom and dad, and tears filled his eyes.

He couldn't take anymore; he looked away, crying softly. He was alone, he knew it.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he choked out. "I've never done wrong, and I've kept away from trouble—why did you leave me?"

* * *

Outside, a young princess from a neighboring kingdom heard shouting. She was picking flowers from a large meadow with her long, silky ebony hair blowing in the wind when she wondered out loud, "Who could that be?"

The girl walked to the castle doors from where she heard the sounds, and delicately laid her hand upon it. She listened again—nothing happened.

"Hmm," she said. "Who _was_ that? It sounded as if someone was in pain."

She was walking away when the door suddenly burst open, and a young boy with silver hair ran out and fell on top of her.

"Get _off_ of me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I- I'm sorry," stammered the boy. He helped her up and she saw his face. The edges of his eyes were outlined red.

"Were you crying?" she inquired.

"Um, well... yes," the boy sighed. "I was; care to make fun of me?" he snapped.

"No!" she said, shocked. "Why would I do that?"

The boy's face relaxed. "I'm...sorry," he said. The boy looked at her thoughtfully and finally asked, "What's your name?"

"Kagome," she replied, taken aback by his sudden mood swing.

_I _have_ to stop staring_, thought Kagome, embarrassed. _It's rude._

"What's _your_ name?" she asked.

"Must I tell you?" he asked with a slight smile

"You must," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Alright, then," he said. "If you must know my name, it's Yash.

"A lovely name," she said. "And it most definitely suits your _dashing_ good looks." _What am I doing? I am already betrothed to Lord Sesshomaru!_

Yash blushed and looked away.

Kagome looked at him again. "You're hurt," she summarized.

"No I'm not," he said.

"Yes you _are_," she insisted.

"Do you see any blood on me?"

_Some boys are so arrogant, they completely forget about feelings,_ thought Kagome with a sigh.

"I- I have to go," said Yash suddenly. "I've stayed out too long."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just- just—oh, goodbye!" he said, leaving Kagome breathless as he swiftly ran into the forest.

* * *

In the forest, Yash sat down, leaning against his favorite tree.

_She was beautiful!_ He thought, beginning to see the girl in his head; her long, coal black hair, her soft, chocolate brown eyes, and her pale skin, delicately wrapped in a pink, silk dress.

And then, for the first time in a long time, Yash smiled. Something warm bubbled inside of him. He felt _whole_.

* * *

Kagome quickly ran back to her kingdom, where she'd intended to go to her library. It was a miracle no one had stopped her along the way.

"Finally!" she gasped, out of breath. "Now to find what I'm looking for."

She walked over to the scrolls containing information on everyone in her kingdom, and the kingdoms beside hers.

"Kagome?" said a deep voice.

"Father," she turned around, forcing a smile. This was embarrassing.

"Hmm," he mused. "I never thought I'd catch you in here."

"I must have taken a liking to books...?" she replied, but it came out as a question.

Really, Kagome, are you looking for someone?"

The black haired maiden sighed to her loss, and finally replied with a quiet, "Yes,"

"To her surprise her father laughed. "Well," he said. "Who is it?"

"Yash,"

"Yash," he repeated. "I can't say I've heard of him."

"I think he's prince of the Western Youkai Kingdom—but I'm not sure."

"Do you mean InuYasha?"

"InuYasha, who's that," asked Kagome, puzzled, at the unknown name.

"InuYasha Takahashi. He was the son of InuTaisho and Izayoi Takahashi."

"It seems, father, that you know more about this than I do," said Kagome. "Why don't you tell me more?"

"Okay," her father laughed. "Nineteen years ago, as baby boy was born to the Youkai kingdom's King and Queen. He was the second one, and it caused the Queen great joy.

"Great joy, I understand, but _second_ son? Who was the first?" asked Kagome.

"His name was Koga Takahashi."

"What happened to him?"

"He was ten years old, walking in the forest, when a large bear demon mauled him. His funeral was a sad one—especially for the Queen; her firstborn son didn't even have a chance to live out his live."

"What happened next?" asked Kagome, a bit scared.

"It was ten years after InuYasha was born, that the King and Queen suddenly disappeared. No one knows what happened to them, but InuYasha has always kept to himself after that."

"That's so sad," whispered Kagome.

"It is, replied her father."

"Well, thank you, father," said Kagome, a bit awkwardly.

"You seem a bit interested in this _Yash_ figure," Laughed Kagome's father.

"I- well- umm…"

"Do remember your place with Lord Sesshomaru," he said. "You are to be engaged soon."

"Yes, father," she replied softly.

* * *

Yash went to sleep happy that night; Kagome being the cause.

The next day he woke up and looked straight out of his window; there she was, sitting peacefully in the meadow across the palace.

Yash sighed. _I think I'm in love._

"Oh no," he muttered, as he realized what he'd thought. He looked carefully at Kagome, who, apparently, had not turned to stone.

Across from the palace, the spirit of Koga Takahashi watched, enraged that Kagome did not turn to stone.

He remembered that in the spell book the curse had but one defect; one girl or boy would not be affected by the curse—they would be the_ one_.

Koga stared intently, as Yash left the window. He knew that his little brother would be coming out soon—soon enough to meet a lifetime's worth of sorrow.

And he was right—Yash _did _come out, and just in time to see a black hole open silently in the ground behind Kagome.

"Kagome, look out!" cried Yash.

He jumped behind her just in time for a sword to pierce him in his chest.

"No!" cried Kagome, running to him. "What did he _do_?"

She held InuYasha, tears falling as body became motionless. The last thing Kagome heard was his voice whispering, "I love you," before his eyes shut.

* * *

Sesshomaru witnessed the whole thing. InuYasha was murdered by the spirit of Koga Takahashi. His fiancée, Kagome, was-and currently is- weeping over the lifeless body.

Slowly, he felt something deep within him. "What is this feeling?" he muttered in his low, monotone voice.

His sword pulsed once.

"Tenseiga?" said Sesshomaru.

It pulsed again.

"You," He muttered, referring to InuYasha. "The sword wishes to see you,"

Sesshomaru walked over to the pair.

"L-lord Sesshomaru," stammered Kagome.

"Move," he commanded.

She crawled aside.

He raised his Tenseiga.

"What are you doing?" cried Kagome.

"Shut up and stand aside!" he said.

Kagome squeaked softly, but stayed back.

Sesshomaru destroyed the demon imps only he could see and InuYasha's eyes flew open.

"Kagome," he whispered.

A sign of hurt flickered across the Daiyoukai's face.

"InuYasha," said Kagome. "Y-you're alive?"

The Hanyou shook his head, no. "I… I love you,"

Kagome gasped.

"But…I can't be with you, can I?"

She bowed her head, no. "I am to be married to him," she pointed a bit to Sesshomaru.

InuYasha smiled. "Take good care of her-I've only known her for but a day, yet I died and realized love for her. She's special."

Lord Sesshomaru only nodded. _I am only forced to love her to merge with her kingdom. But…she will not love me back, will she? Obviously, Kagome's soul is intended to InuYasha's…And I…love Rin…_

"I can't love him," whispered Kagome. "Not when...not when you died for me,"

InuYasha smiled softly. "My time here is up. Kagome, I will watch from above and keep you safe," And with that, he disappeared.

Kagome began to sing, "Calm, consumes me...I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure strangles me... I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain and fantasy...oh the visions inside my head, the emptiness will haunt you..."

She dropped to her knees.

"Sanity is slowly slipping from my hands now...I'm standing closer to the edge than I should be allowed...What little regret I have...does that make me a killer?"

And she broke down. No longer could the amount of tears stay inside.

**Me:*hiding somewhere whispering* So there ya go. 14 pages of...whatever you want to call this!**

**Inu:YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!**

**Me:Umm...review...let's just hope I don't die...**

**Inu:ARIEL GET OUT HERE _NOW!_**

**Me:*gulp* Alesana is not mine and neither is Inuyasha...or he wouldn't be hunting me down right now...**


End file.
